


Lord

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Fire Emblem 100 Challenge [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: FE 100 Challenge, Gen, Lord (the class), Promotion, class change, in which Ike ponders his peerage, level up!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike makes a class change. And wonders if it's really what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord

The moment the change happened he felt invincible.

He also felt ridiculous. 

Ike was a common mercenary.  He was raised in rural Crimea by his father, trained in the ways of the sword.  He had no manners with which he could interact with other nobles, and despite that he was now officially a Lord, he knew that the others looked down on him because of his common background.

However, the way that Elincia’s eyes shone with hope as she gazed at him made him realize that by accepting the position, he was doing more than promoting himself.  He didn’t become a Lord for his own, selfish purposes.  He became a Lord to lead the people of his homeland to freedom.

For Elincia.  For Crimea.  For them, he would accept the responsibilities and duties of a lord.


End file.
